Clamp assemblies are used to capture bundles of wires for the purpose of securing bundles of wires to a structure and routing the bundles of wires with respect to the structure. The structure can be associated with the fabrication of assembly, which requires transmission of communication and/or control signals to different locations within the assembly. Such transmission of communication and/or control signals are required for example in the operation of an aircraft and therefore the securement and routing of bundles of wires is essential in the fabrication of the aircraft. Securement and routing of bundles of wires in assembling an aircraft can be time consuming and costly.
During the fabrication process of an assembly, such as aircraft, there is a need for the installer to secure and route bundles of wires through various confinements within the aircraft and to do so in a time efficient and ergonomically beneficial manner. For example, to be able to open and close clamp assemblies by hand, can provide the installer a savings in time and cost in not having to use a tool to accomplish the opening and closing the clamp assembly during fabrication. With being able to open and close a clamp assembly by hand, an installer can also have additional ergonomic choices in which to accomplish that task. Trying to utilizing a tool within a confined space, can limit the ergonomic choices for the installer. In addition, with eliminating a need for the use of a tool to open and close the clamp assembly during fabrication, less labor time will be required which will result in cost savings for the fabrication of the aircraft.
In addition, there is consistent need to provide a reliable securement between a strap and a body of the clamp assembly for confinement of bundled wires with the bundled wires in operation. In addition, there is a need to provide additional radial reinforcement and lateral reinforcement with respect to the strap and the body of the clamp assembly so as to prevent relative radial and/or lateral movement between the strap and the body in capturing a wire bundle and with locking the clamp assembly. The reinforcement in a radial direction with respect to the captured bundled wires and reinforcement in a lateral direction, in a direction in which the bundled wires extend, assist in maintaining a desired opening shape between the strap and the body of the clamp assembly. Maintaining the desired shape between the strap and the body facilitate the installation of the wire bundles to comply with wiring standards and regulations for wiring within, for example, an aircraft structure. The maintenance of shape of the opening between the strap and the body of the clamp assemblies with captured bundled wires positioned within the clamp assembly, provides for optimization in meeting wiring requirements and thereby reduces occurrences and costs associated with reworking of wire bundle installations.